Reenscribiendo nuestra historia
by YushikaUchiha1
Summary: Paz reinaba en Konoha. Los nuevos legendarios sannin; Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, y Uchiha Sasuke junto a Hatake Kakashi viajan hacia el pasado por ¿error? En un simple entrenamiento y la única persona que estuvo presente este ello fue Tsunade Senju ¿Q


Ahora el cielo se tornó anaranjado por lo que está anocheciendo.

Naruto y Sasuke decidieron entrenar cuerpo a cuerpo ya que todavía ninguno sabía usar Jutsu y Hinata e Itachi también decidieron entrenar cuerpo a cuerpo para mejorar su tenjutsu

En estos momentos Sakura se encuentra sentada en una mesa de pierda comiendo despreocupada mente helado de chocolate que la señora Uchiha le trajo. Minato, Fugaku, Kakashi y Mikoto la miran algo impacientes par que les cuente la información que consiguió. 

–¡Eje! –Fugaku se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de la pelirrosa que ni lo pelo, sigue con los suyo y al Uchiha se le apareció un tic nervioso en ceja derecha por ser ignorado y Minato lo mira burlón al igual que Kakashi y ¡Mikoto!-

–Pequeña cuéntanos la información que tienes –pidió de forma tranquila Kakashi pero fue ignorado también por la pelirrosa, ahora Fugaku le devolvió la mirada al igual que los otros dos _–(Ya verán wuajaja_)-¡SAKURiTA TENGO EL NUEVO DOMO DE ICHA ICHA PARADISE!–gritó exaltado a los cuatro vientos que ahora si logro llamar la atención de Sakura que lo mira con indiferencia, y los que están sentados en la mesa y los que estaban entrenando los miran como el loco que es pero igual decidieron dejar su entrenamiento y sentarse en la mesa para escuchar bien la rara conversación de ese par.

–¿Hablas de este domo? –pregunto con una sonrisa de medio lado Sakura sin ninguna emoción en su rostro, saco dicha novela de su estuche de Kunai-

–Sí, ese mismo… –Kakashi no pudo terminar su frase porqué cuando metió su mano derecha en su estuche para verificar si lo tenía pero no, no hay nada allí adentro más que sus armas-Sakurita si me lo devuelves… ¡Te enseñare una técnica nueva! –propuso desesperado cosa que Sakura sonrió triunfante y le lanzo la novela al aire para que el peligris lo atrapara y lo abrazara como si no hubiera mañana y los observadores de la escena con varias gotas de sudor por la nuca-

–Más te vale que cumplas por si no es así, te castrare como todo aldeano enemigo –dice la pelirrosa con mirada indiferente pero los hombre que escucharon bien notaron el tonito de amenaza haciéndolos tragar grueso y mirarla horrorizado. –Bueno, cuando entre en la mente de la retrasada averigüe que el aloe vera –los ocho levantan una ceja extrañados pensando quien cojones era ese tipo– Lleva vigilando a los Uchiha hace como dieciocho años más o menos mientras la estúpida de Tomoyo lo hacía conmigo y el equipo zombi –alzaron más la ceja–lo hacía con Minato y Naruto.

–¿Quién es aloe vera? Y ¿el equipo zombi? –pregunto incrédulo Sasuke y los chicos lo mirados agradecidos por hacer la pregunta.

-El aloe vera es Zetsu y los otros dos son Hidan y Kakazu los inmortales –aclaro aburrida y ahora los demás asienten con entendimiento – Sugiero que nos quedemos unas semanas más para que Itachi, Hinata y Sasu-han puedan aprender Justu, Genjutsu y tauutsu para mejor con su Sharingan y Minato puede entrenar a Naruto y que pueda aprender a usar el chakra del zorro y yo entrenare sola.

-¿Sasu-chan? –preguntaron uno curioso, sonrojado y sorprendido (léanse: Sasuke), otros insinuantes y otro tétrico.

-Si a mí me gusta llamarlo así y así lo llamare ¿algún problema con eso? –pregunto amenazante con su Kekkei Gankei activo con su mirada intimidando provocando que los preguntones nieguen rápidamente con la cabeza de una forma exagerada. 

_-(¡jamás eh visto a Sasukito/teme sonrojado!_ –prensaron sorprendidos Naruto e Itachi con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios-_Jojojo ahora tengo algo con que sacarlo de sus casillas)_

–Retomando el tema, Ese es tiempo suficiente para cerrar las expresas Uchiha y Uzumaki por un muy buen tiempo –dijo Fugaku a la vez que asiente estando de acuerpo con la pelirrosa al igual que Minato-

-¿Qué pasa con la universidad oka-chan? –pregunto preocupada Hinata logrando que los demás la miren diciéndole: "¿Y qué? Eso no importa" y entendió bien lo que expresaban sus miradas haciendo que se le resbale una gota por la nuca.

-Mientras esté con mi familia y desgraciadamente con los Uzumaki –_y_ _con Sakura_ – Por mí no hay problema –dijo despreocupado Sasuke, claro que las ultimas fueron en sus pensamiento. Naruto y Minato lo fulminan con la mirada al pelinegro pero ente los ignora-

-¡Baa! No te preocupes imoto –Itachi le palmea el hombre a la peli azul para que su otra mano agitarla restándole importancia y está que se le resbala otra gota de sudor por la nuca-

-Cariño, no te preocupes que solo les faltaba este año para que la terminaran, asique no le tomes mucha importancia nena –dijo Mikoto sonriéndole de forma maternal a su retoña , Sakura no aparta la mirada del rostro de Mikoto, sintiéndose triste por dentro al no tener nunca una mirada así de su difunta madre. Minato y Naruto notaron que los ojos jades de su pelirrosa se opacaron más ante la escena por lo que agacharon la cabeza con tristeza.

-Sempai ¿¡estas llorando!? –pregunta sorprendido Itachi viendo como tres gotas adornan las mejillas de Sakura y los demás también la miran sorprendidos. 

Sakura lleva sus manos tocándose ojos y mejillas y que levemente ensanche los ojos ya que ni ella sintió las lágrimas. Se paró de golpe y con furia le las limpia con brusquedad para luego desaparecer dejando una ráfaga de viento.

Quedaron todos choqueados, mas Kakashi, Minato, Naruto e Itachi y es porque jamás imaginaron a Sakura, la mujer más fría de mirada intimidante, orgullosa, arrogante y burla llorar algún día. Los más choqueados reaccionaron y en sus ojos reflejaron preocupación incluso los de Sasuke.

-Después seguimos con el tema, iré a buscarla –Minato se paró de su lugar y salir corriendo y saltar los arboles a una velocidad impresionante seguido por Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke y Itachi –_sin impórtales pedirles permiso a sus padres,_ _después de todo esta grandecitos-_


End file.
